


Her voice

by vendettadays



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettadays/pseuds/vendettadays
Summary: Sakura was staring. Again.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Her voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



Sakura tried not to stare, but her eyes still went to where Kakashi was sitting on a rock, reading his — _her_ — worn copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_. That was unexpected, but so was travelling through time with her old team leader.

‘You’re staring, again.’

She turned away quickly as a furious pink flushed her cheeks at the high, feminine voice that washed over her like water. That voice did things to her in a way that Kakashi’s previous deep, tenor never did.

‘Ready?’

Sakura stood, ready to avert another crisis in another time until they reached their own timeline again. 


End file.
